A Messed Up Situation
by Lisbeth-SAO
Summary: A night with Link and Leafa goes erotic after a small drink of one of Recon's potions. How will Leafa handle being pregnant with Link's child? Read to find out! Pairings: Link x Leafa. Please request other pairings, thank you. Warning: Lemon inside first chapter!


A Messed Up Situation – Chapter 1: Seduction

Leafa couldn't exactly remember how she got into this situation, although she couldn't honestly care less...

It was early this morning, and Leafa flew fast because she was visiting Lon Lon Ranch to get some fresh milk, for she had just run out that day. Grabbing her milk fairly quickly and getting ready to leave, you spot the oh-so-rare sight of one of the most magnificent beings you've ever had chance of seeing. It was the Hero of Time, Link. Leafa has only heard the stories about him, from those who know of his work, and those stories were definitely goose-bump giving tales. Leafa had only had the delicacy of hearing about his looks from girls who have seen him before, and now _she _were one of them. She could tell about the delicious eye candy you experienced, and had the deep pleasure of looking at. His golden thick hair, that odd but rather sexy green tunic, his beloved hat, those nice tights, and his beautiful icy blue eyes. It brought her to pure thought by just looking at him, and never, did she think that she get to be this close to him.

Leafa had introduced herself, chatted, complimented him and his heroic ways, taking notice of how he acted, telling he's heard all of this before. Being a respective distance away from him made you want her even more. Now, now let me explain last night Recon was making potions. Leafa accidentally drank the wrong potion and now she was a lust monster.

Our lovely Suguha, now knew her way around a man, the head games, and the oh so amazing and fantastic yet erotic body games. Her nasty thoughts flowed out like a river when his voice spoke, so rugged, yet smooth and friendly. Leafa worked her "magic" and, touched his chest slightly and, spoke in a soft, seductive whisper and told him how she had always wanted to meet him"

and "would do _anything_ to get a taste of the action." It didn't take long before he realized what Leafa was hinting at...He denied politely at first, which just made her yearn for him stronger. It was all because of that potion Recon made. A little fun wouldn't hurt right? Giving a cute pout, she let out a small whine and hugged him, their bodies were oh so close you whispered in his ear "When does a girl simply just tell you that she wants to have sex with you...?" Link just blushed and agreed then lead her into a hotel.

Letting out a satisfied moan, Leafa arched her back against the silk sheets of a bed in a hotel suite, she was finally just waiting for him to return to her. He had carried the blonde sylph warrior in here, and left to drop his gear off in the living room inside their suite, leaving her crying out for him. Leafa could already feel her body giving off the intense heat of lust all because of a small drink from a potion, thinking about the delicious night to come. Walking back into the room, he gives out a low growl, before kneeling at the end of the bed, to gaze at Leafa's beautiful and curvy body, and had wore a creamy white dress now skin tight from the heat of her own body. He then puts his hands on the female warrior's knees, and spreads them open slowly, to get a glance at her damp and lacy panties. He hadn't yet been with a woman before, and throughout her own experience, she could tell, but boy...Did he think about it. Finally having a girl wanting and willing, practically in the palm of his hands, raised his confidence to a new high. He sighed lustfully, before crawling over her form, letting his face rest in the crook of her smooth neck. His hot breath sending chills throughout the lovely Sylph's body, as he lets his hips hit hers, and she can even feel that gracious bump down below. Leafa grinded her hips upward, as he grunts in her ear, nibbling on it softly. He then reaches down to grab the end of her dress, and he peels it off of her, letting her perky yet busty body be exposed to the cold air. He licks his lips and she bites hers in excitement. He grabs the sides of her panties, and pulls them off slowly, tossing them behind him somewhere in the room. He lets his hands massage their way down her creamy thighs, to the center of her being, and he grabs a strong firm of her womanhood. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back into the cold pillow, as he silenced her with a passionate kiss. He then lets his thumb glide ever so majestically over her clit, as she lets out a small yelp. He then begins to rub it around in circles, as she bit her lip resisting the urge to scream out loud, knowing that's what he wants. He's no gentleman when it comes to what he wants, as he rubs his lover roughly and fast, making her buck her hips into his hand. He growls softly, before inserting a finger inside of her, making the Sylph's body twitch. He begins pumping inside of her softly, driving her insane waiting for her to scream those infamous words. He sticks another finger in, and tilts his hand upwards, letting his thumb brush against her own sensitive, sweet button as he pushes. Not being able to take it any longer she gave up in holding it in and had to cry out his name.

"L-Link!"

"I didn't hear you.." Link just smirked.

"Link!" Leafa probably yelled at the end of her throat.

Link smirked and asked. "Now what do you want?"

"S-S.." Leafa was too shy to say it.

"Say it or I'll stop.~"

"I want you to fuck me.."

"Again?"

"I want you to fuck me!"

"With?"

"Y-Your dick!"

And that's all he wanted to hear. He stands up off the bed, undoes his belt, and practically rips his clothing off, throwing it in the corner of the room. Grabbing the hem of his underwear, he teasingly pulls them down slowly, finally being released, his member stands proud and tall, awaiting it's time inside of her. She felt like crying tears of joy at the fact that this is _really_ happening. He crawls over her once more, before latching his lips onto yours in a heated kiss as he played with her blonde hair. His tongue immediately charging it's way into her mouth, battling with her own tongue, dancing with it until neither one of them could breath. He pulls back and a single line of spit travels from both of their tongues, that she had happily licked up. Biting slightly onto her neck, he thrusts himself in, as his member filling her entirely... 


End file.
